


...And Make Sure To Love Me

by Nothing_can_last_forever



Series: Remember Me... [3]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012), DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Multi, Protective Oliver
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-16
Updated: 2017-05-16
Packaged: 2018-11-01 11:05:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10920549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nothing_can_last_forever/pseuds/Nothing_can_last_forever
Summary: Team Flarrow are at Star Labs celebrating Christmas Eve when the Legends come into town. They have a slight disagreement over our favourite superhero couple.





	...And Make Sure To Love Me

**Author's Note:**

> A fluffy oneshot about Team Flarrow trolling the boys, and the Legends come into town. The original Legends team. Of course there’s going to be hurt/comfort but only slightly. (I’m growing soft in my old age :P)

Barry snuggles deeper into Oliver’s lap, the older man unfolding his legs to make room for his partner. The bright red Christmas jumper clashes with the neon green one Oliver was wearing, making the two vigilantes look like lumpy Christmas decorations. Iris snorts from her place on the loveseat with Eddie, whipping out phone and taking photos as they sat watching the movie. Team Arrow and Flash had taken the night off, instead settling down in one of Star Lab’s many room where Cisco had set up a projector and the teams selected movies to watch. Eddie had sheepishly chosen A Wonderful Life, with Christmas coming upon them. Electing to ignore Iris, the speedster wraps the blanket further over them, the hot cocoa warming his hands.   
Still with her phone out, Iris catches Thea’s eye and motions towards the app present on her phone. Opening the private girl’s chat, the two begin to scheme. Griping Eddie’s hand, Iris rises and walks towards the two heroes on the couch, where she pretends to trip over Barry’s feet. In an instant, Barry is on his feet, gushing out apologises and moving to help her stand up. The moment Barry left her brother, Thea jumped him, the older Queen grunting as Thea made herself comfortable in his lap. Not subtly, Iris drags Barry away to make more cocoa for the teams, winking at Thea as they move past everyone. Having caught onto the fun, Felicity sits on Oliver’s side, Roy on his other. Diggle, however reluctantly, joins Felicity on her other side.   
Caitlin laughs as Cisco pokes her in the ribs, taking his place next to her. Joe joins the group as Wally drags him over, Eddie bringing up the rear. Iris waltzes in with steaming mugs of hot drink, Barry carrying snacks. Looking at the groups, the young man sighs at the teams antics. Striding over to Caitlin, he drops himself onto her, the doctor groaning as the force unbalances her. Oliver shoots his sister a glare as the younger woman laughs, distracting them from the people entering the room. A cough delivers everyone’s attention to the doorway, with the teams instantly alert. Rip Hunter stands at the door, the Legends standing behind him.   
Cisco is off in a moment, eloping Kendra in his standard bear hug. Team Arrow unravel themselves from Oliver, and make their way over to Sara and Ray. Team Flash join Cisco with the remaining Legends. Captain Hunter had allowed shore leave for the Legends, so that the team could spend time with their family and friends, and having landed the Waverider near Star Labs, decided to visit. They all had a moment’s silence for Leonard, whose brave sacrifice still deeply affected those on the time ship. Team Arrow didn’t understand why they were respecting a hardened criminal, but did so when they saw Barry glaring at them, the speedster giving them his beautiful sad puppy eyes. With more chairs in place, and the tables covered in food, the three teams sit down for the movie marathon.   
Oliver creeps towards Barry, slowly leaving Thea pressed against Roy. Iris, having seen the archer inch his way towards her foster brother, jumps in the middle of them, leaning against the speedster. Thea catches on, latching herself to her older brother, snickering as the archer stares her down. Barry, seemingly done with the girls, gets up and drags Oliver to the semi-occupied couch, Rip on the end seat. Leaning up against his boyfriend, Barry flips the bird to her once Joe faces away, Wally laughing at the affronted look on his older sister’s face. Eddie, for all his worth, manages not to smile or laugh at his fiancée’s misfortune. The Legends look on with apprehension, and confusion about the two heroes, and the two strange men near Iris.   
Noticing the unsure looks, Iris introduces Eddie and Wally to the time-travellers. Mick scoffs at the detective, instead talking to the younger West about mechanics and racing. The young man seemed scared about the pyromaniac, but eased as time went on. Movies off, the teams interact with each other. Eddie instantly hits it off with Rip, the two discussing the building of the Waverider, Eddie amazed by the time ship and operations. Oliver leaves Barry on the couch with the two, all three of them talking sci-fi, as he seeks out Felicity and Sara, the two blondes talking about events and Team Arrow.   
Sara smirks as the archer gets closer, Felicity having finished telling her about a certain speedster. Recognising the look on her face, Oliver goes to turn, only to have his younger sister drag him over. Grasping his arm, Sara quietly gushes about cute they’ll look together when they go out, when her attitude changes as she tells him off for not telling him. Oliver lets her go through her different phases as he did with Felicity when the team’s learnt of the two heroes being together. As her speech is met with silence, Sara notes the hesitant looks that Oliver gives the Legends, quickly realising that nobody on her team knew about the archer and the speedster. Apologising, Oliver waves her off, telling her that maybe they’ll tell everyone tonight. The girls let him go back to Barry, the young man brightening as the man approaches.   
Sitting next to Barry, the man curls around the archer like a cat, the speedster burning like a furnace. Rip pauses in his conversation to look at them, Eddie trying to take his attention off of them. The Captain stares at them for a moment, before shrugging and turning back to the detective. Barry rests his head in the crook of his boyfriend’s neck, nosing the space between the neck and collarbone. Chuckling, Oliver ducks down to lightly kiss the brown locks tickling him, shooting up when a chocked gasp echoes. Ray gapes at them, face flushed as he splutters. Joe, who had been talking to the hero, glares unimpressed at him as he regains the ability to talk.  
His shock didn’t go ignored by the rest of the Legends, the time-travellers turning to look at the scene. Barry sped upwards, taking a place next to Oliver as the other team stared them down. Lightning flashed over the speedster’s body as the staring causes him to become more anxious, the light causing people to blink at the sudden brightness. Curling a hand around Barry’s waist, the archer pulls the shaking man closer to him, glaring at the legends for causing the speedster to panic. The sudden touch broke everyone out of their stupor. Yells emit from the occupants as the Legends express their confusion, and team Flarrow calling back expressing their dislike of their expressions. The closer the people got, the faster Barry vibrated next to Oliver. Once there was somewhat of a circle around the duo, with Stein pressing closer to the duo, the speedster flashed him and Oliver out of the room, running towards the cortex.   
The Legends glance around as they noticed that the heroes had vanished. Joe stands with his arms crossed in front of him, standing with Roy and Diggle in front of the door. Thea, Felicity and Iris had disappeared immediately after the boys, and Cisco with Caitlin rush about to lock Star Labs. The other team stood shocked as the others turned on them, disbelief covering their faces. More surprise comes when Sara joins the other girls in the cortex, nodding to the men guarding the door as she passes. Racing through the hallways, Sara finds herself standing around the many computers, Oliver and Barry sitting in the middle of the large room. The archer rocks the speedster, the younger man flickering with lightning as he attempts to calm down. Walking towards the girls, she finds out that Barry didn’t get the best reception from his foster father, and disapproval causes the younger man into a state of panic. Sara stands at once to confront the detective, only to be reassured that it was alright now, and it wasn’t about his sexuality, but who he was dating. Sitting down next to her old friend, Sara tries to push back feeling of hurt, and squeezes the archer’s arm.  
A warm smile greets her as the speedster unfurls himself from the older man, Oliver gazing at the former assassin. Motioning to the others in the room, the four girls join in for a group hug. The rest of the teams walk in, the Legends looking apologetic- especially Palmer, to see the smaller group on the floor in a pile. Flarrow immediately jump in, with Jax guiding the Legends team in. Sitting in a doggie pile, the Legends apologise to the heroes, concern for their friendships and future team-ups. Oliver glances at the younger man next to him, who glares at the time-travellers with apprehension. Slowly nodding, a faint smile comes over Barry’s face as Christmas Eve continues deep into the night.


End file.
